twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Donburi Island
is a location in the TwinBee series. It is an island in the Pacific Ocean that serves as the main setting for most of the adventures that take place in the series. It is in this place where Dr. Cinnamon and his family and friends live. Geography More than a single island, Donburi Island is an archipelago located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean consisting of both large and small islands with sunny beaches and a tropical climate. A beautiful place where trees and plants rustle. Cliffs with cascades and mountains with windmills conform the typical landscapes that can be seen in this small paradise. Without a doubt, the island's most iconic landmarks are its two mountains; two tall rock formations that lie one beside the other. A highly technologically advanced laboratory is constructed on top of the left one, owned by one of the island's most eminent scientists, Dr. Mardock; this mountain is usually depicted with a ring of clouds surrounding it near its peak. Interestingly, the right one is usually drawn with a happy face in diverse artworks, and in certain occasions it's even implied to be carved along its surface. Another iconic landmark is Tulip Beach, a long beach covering the shores of a large gulf located in front of the two mountains, taking about one fourth of the island's total area. In diverse media, it is usually portrayed to be always very concurred and to have all sorts of tourist traps and attractions proper to a tropical resort. It is on this island where Dr. Cinnamon, a highly proficient scientist, has built his house and laboratory. Many members of his family have either lived or still live with him at his house. Donburi also counts with the Dessert Junior High, where Light and Pastel, two of Cinnamon's grandchildren, attend to classes. Dr. Mardock, Cinnamon's friend and occasional rival, also lives in this island. He has a granddaughter called Madoka, who lives in Dandelion Town and is good friends with Light, Pastel and Mint. Whenever there isn't trouble around, the kids can be seen enjoying a break at the beach. History Donburi Island is Dr. Cinnamon's hometown. It was in this place where he created the three flying androids: TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee. In 2801, the island was attacked by the evil King Spice and his interplanetary army in an attempt to conquer the Earth. Cinnamon's two sons, Annamon and Donnamon, rushed to duty and took the task of piloting two of the still prototypical aircrafts for the first time and drive the invaders away. They succeeded in this task and both the island and the planet were secure once again. As time passed by, the androids went through several modifications and went from resembling air shuttles with arms to bumblebee-like humanoids. Annamon's son, Light, and his nephews, Pastel and Mint, eventually became their new pilots. It is unknown what happened to Annamon and Donnamon afterward, but the doctor and the three children stayed on the island and, taking the name of "TwinBee Team", opened their services to anyone who could need their help, no mattering if the distress call even came from outer space. Known inhabitants Landmarks *Cinnamon Institute *Coffee Shop (a.k.a. Café Fantasian) *Dandelion Town (a.k.a. Tampopo Town) *Dessert Junior High *Stadium *Tulip Beach *Warumon's Hideout Gallery TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 12.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Donburi Island - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 02.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Donburi Island - TwinBee RPG - 01.png|''TwinBee RPG'' Donburi Island - TwinBee Dungeon - 01.jpg|''TwinBee Dungeon'' Donburi Island - Otomedius Excellent - 01.png|''Otomedius Excellent'' Trivia * is a Japanese "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat and vegetables simmered together and served over rice. ''Donburi meals are served in oversized rice bowls also called donburi. See also *Donburi Island (Otomedius) - A downloadable stage in Otomedius Excellent based on Donburi Island. *Mel *Wonderland Category:Locations Category:Storyline elements